Remember the Hunger Games?
by Aidreanne-Now
Summary: Time flew, huh? What do you think would happen if the Hunger Games came back? Well, they did, with a taste for revenge. Katniss and Peeta have kids of their own now so what going to happen? What will happen if their own kid is in there? Will they die? Win? Only time will tell, if there's any of that left anymore.
1. Prologue

Remember the Hunger Games?

Prologue

32 years ago, the hugest war in history erupted. When Panem was created with all its districts, 13 then, everyone thought that it would all be over, all the war, all the inhumanity. Of course, people can only dream. It wasn't long after then that District 13 didn't like how little credit they were given and began to protest. The Capitol didn't have a choice but to destroy them before the outbreak became unbearable. To ensure that no more outbreaks would occur, the Hunger Games were created, a violent game in which 24 tributes are put in an arena and they would have to kill each other in order to suvive and the last one standing would win. Time past, the Games were an anual thing and it got all the way up to the 75th Hunger Game when something unexpected happened. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark were able to create a whole new outbreak and start that war which will never be forgotten, even if I wasn't there to see it. It took a few years, but people were able to rebuild Disrict 12. Katniss and Peeta got married and had a baby boy named Jeremy. He was an astonishing baby with his grey Seam eyes and soft dark hair, naturally tanned skin and angular face. 5 years later, Katniss and Peeta had two more children, twin girls. The youngest named Primrose after Katniss' deceased sister, with her light blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes, beautiful ivory skin and slightly chubby cheeks, she was too cute. However, the middle child was named Aidreanne, she also had the light blonde hair but perfectly bronzed skin, and with her sharp, angular jaw, high cheekbones, and light grey eyes gave her a dangerous look. Well, a few years before Jeremy was born the Capitol made a huge comeback and reestablished the Hunger games with the rules changed a little. The ages were 11-19 of eligability, the tributes could choose their mentors from their district, and if you are a victor and still within the age limit, you still have the same chance to go back into the Games. Believe it or not, the Hunger Games are back. The Capitol wants revenge on Katniss and Peeta, but they want to make them suffer, not kill them and what better way as to hurt their children. Believe it or not, my name is Aidreanne Bella Mellark and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A swift, warm breeze carries the sound of the forest right into my ears, tempting me to go. "Aidreanne," Jeremy looks down at me sternly with those intimidating grey eyes, then 11 while I was only 6, "Not now, please." I look up and start to argue, but even then I knew that once Jeremy made up his mind he wasn't about to change it. He raises his hand and I knew to drop the subject. "Come on, let's go take car of the farm," he says, walking ahead. In our back yard, we were able to create a small farm with 20 chickens, 7 cows, 9 goats, and some vegetable patches and fruit trees. It was a lot of work between the two of us, but we loved doing it so we got it done, while finding a way to keep busy from dawn to dusk. We both have grey eyes that will either make you melt or make you run, we also share Mom's intreging attitude and her stubborness. At a young age, we discovered we would work well together even if we did get into a few quarrels, like all siblings. Jeremy's tanned skin and buffness was very intimidating with those grey eyes, close cropped dark brown hair, and that angular face would make you almost want to run away in fear or stare in awe at his beauty. Me, however, had slightly wavy golden hair that goes about half way down my back when it isn't in a ponytail, which is almost never, my sharp, angular features bring out my peircing grey eyes on perfectly tanned skin to give me a rebelious, dangerous look even if I am a girl. Prim looks almost exactly like me but looks more graceful and has more rounded features and her sparkling blue eyes make you want to stare, she is absolutley beautiful. "Jeremy! Aidreanne!" I hear Dad from the kitchen window, calling us to dinner. We stop what we're doing and head inside. Dad had made an enormous dinner for me and Prim's birthday, which happens to fall on the same day as the reaping, July 18. "Happy birthday, girls," Mom says as she hands me and Prim each a present. Prim opens it and squeals in delight."Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She runs to go give Mom and Dad a hug. I look over to see what she got. Leave it to Prim to squeal over a pair of diamond earrings and a matching diamond necklace. To fancy for my taste. I start to open my present still sitting in my lap. I open it and just stop. I get the chills. I turn around and pull out my knife from the holster on my hip. There's nothing there. I begin to relax but then I hear a slamming. I sprint to the door with the calls of protest from my family drowning in my newfound adrenaline. Nothing's there, I've ran 3 miles without even thinking. I start to go back when I hear Jeremy's voice calling my name. "I brought you your birthday presents," he says with a gleam in his eyes. I laugh a little and we sit down, right in the middle of the dusty road. I finish opening Mom and Dad's present to find me some new leather boots. I get so happy and then Jeremy hands me a little package. I relax a little and he says, "Sorry it's not as much as diamonds." He smirks and we both start laughing. I open it and find the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, a metal snake coiled around a mood stone. "Thank you." I don't know what else to says when Jeremy says, "We should really get home. Mom and Dad will start to get worried."

3 years later, we became a lot closer. "You about done?" Jeremy calls from the forest floor. "I jump from the tree I was in, 15 feet up, and land next to him. "What do you think?" He gives me a _Are you kidding me? _look and we keep going. I start climbing a huge tree. Jeremy stops. I toss down 2 large duffel bags, 6 satches of throwing knives, 4 quivers of arrows, 2 bows, and 4 swords. I jump down the 20 feet with hardly a rustle of the leaves. We start to head down to the lake. He sets up the fishing poles we hid in a nearby tree. Last year, I had finally convinced Jeremy to go into the forest and it turned out we both had a talent for hunting and making weapons. Prim had been to scared to come along. We had found a dead part of the electric fence and crawled under it in order to make it out here. I shoot 3 squirrels, 4 birds, and a rabbit with my bow before any of them had a chance to move. "Through the eye," Jeremy says as he goes to pick up my kills. "As always," he remarks. I give a sarcastic bow and we both laugh. We go to the strawberry patch we found a week after we ventured into the forest. I head over to all the fruit trees because I climb a lot faster while he picks strawberry, herbs, edible herbs, and medicinal plants. I get a lot of various fruits and jump out of the tree and head back to the lake to get the fish off the hooks and put more bait in the hooks. I head farther downstream to check my water snare and sure enough there in a large beaver in it. I take the beaver out and reset up the snare. I make it back at out main meeting place just as Jeremy comes walking with with 2 large turkeys. "I think we're good for today, Aidreanne," Jeremy sayd to me as we're packing up. "Alright," I tell him as I take up all the weapons and get a head start so I can put them all back up in the tree. I start climbing and reach the top just as I hear Jeremy walking by the tree. I set all the weapons in a large hole near the top and jump down swiftly with hardly a noise and sprint to reach Jeremy before the clearing so I can help with the load. I reach Jeremy and he hands me a duffel and runs out and through the meadow and under the fence. I wait the appropreate 5 minutes before doing the same to avoid attention. We go to the Market and get rid of a lot of our kills then we go on the private route. First to the baker, who seems to love rabbits and squirrels. We get 27 coins from him. Then we go to the butcher and the mayor who like turkeys and strawberries. We get a total of 52 coins from them two. Finally we go to the District doctor and sell out medicinal herbs to him for 74 coins. Jeremy and I head home. We continue this pattern for the next 2 years with taking care of our small farm like always. I never could have guessed what was going to happen on my 10th birthday.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Aidreanne," a soft voice says beside me. "Aidreanne. Aidreanne get up." I remain in my warm, comfy bed. I refuse to get up. "I didn't want it to come to this." Oh, no. It's Jeremy. When I don't get up when he says he always- "Ahhh!" I screech when Jeremy lands on me with so much force it knocks the breath out of me. "I. Told. You. To. Get. Up," he tells me while jumping on top of me. I end up being able throw him off me and I sit up. "I thought you were Dad," I tell him. He smiles and says, "Obviously." The chirping of the birds make me long to go into the forest for some early hunting, but Jeremy seems to read my thoughts. "You know we can't go today, it's the reaping today. Too many peacekeepers." I look down as I go down the stairs and the smell of bacon seems to smack me in the face. I take the rest of the stairs 2 at a time, as does Jeremy. I didn't bother to brush my hair before I left my room so I probley didn't look that good for a birthday breakfast. Prim was sitting in her seat looking as gorgeous as ever, even without trying. "Happy birthday, Aidreanne!" Mom and Dad say in unision. I look down and see my present. I go over to open it. I sit down and lift the gift into my lap and open it. I let out a small laugh and I know that it is definatley a joke between me and Dad. He got me 15 boxes of chocolate chip cookies that each have a dozen a box. I open a box and eat 3 without even thinking about sharing them, but I didn't have to. Everyone had already opened their own box. "Hey," I tell them. "I thought this was my birthday present!" We all just crack up. Jeremy looks at me and says, "I'll give you your birthday present after the reaping." I look down, wondering what it was that Jeremy would have to wait until after the reaping. I see my necklace, a metal snake coiled around a moodstone, which was orange for curiosity, the same one Jeremy had gotten me 5 years ago for my 6th birthday. "Okay, no problem." We head out to take care of the farm a little before the reaping. "Jeremy. Come get ready," Dad calls from the back porch. He looks at me with his beautiful gray eyes and says, "We'll go hunting after the reaping and take a couple boxes of cookies to celebrate. Okay?" I look at the ground. I always hate it when Jeremy goes to the reaping because it means he has a chance of leaving. Even if he won't admit it, he has more chance of going it than anyone else in the district only because he's a victor's child, and they almost always get picked when they are 15. "Okay?" he persists. "Okay," I finally agree. "Take a break and cheer up," he says. "We'll work when we get back." Then he turns and runs into the house to get ready.

I go inside too, though not as enthusiastically. Prim is already dressed and ready to go. I rush up the stairs to get dressed because Mom hates to be late. I find that either Prim or Mom laid out a beautiful, knee-length black dress with matching black flats. I get dressed and brush my hair and teeth then rush down the stairs to find everyone waiting on me. "Sorry," I tell them in a hushed voice as I walk out the door. We arrive at the town square and all the businesses that are usually bursting with life are closed for the day in honor of the Games. Not so much the Games as the tributes who are forced into the Games. Jeremy goes to sign in and Prim, Mom, Dad, and I all go into the section for viewers. The crowd is starting to get anxious as it draws nearer to 2 o'clock, the time when we start the reaping. Eventually the signin table empties and the bell tolls, marking 2 o'clock. The mayor stands and begins the speech about our great nation, Panem, which rose out of war, droughts, famine, and floods on a place that used to be North America. They say the same thing every year so I don't really bother listening to it. I can't help wonder who'll be going into the Games this year. I really hope that Jeremy doesn't get chosen. I don't really have a clue about which girl will get chosen. Maybe Madgrey Awes, but there isn't a lot to go on besides age, which doesn't really seem to favor any in specific. The tension spreads as he nears the end of the speech. Finally he is finished and welcomes District 12's escort from the Capitol, Damien Hilther. He isn't a bad looking man, Damien. He has close-cropped dark brown hair which matching eyes. He has tanned skin that makes him look golden. He calls out, "For the lady tribute!" and reaches his hand into one of the giant bowls, swishes his hand around to add to the effect and comes out with one little slip of paper that will tell us what we are all dieing to find out. Dramatically, he unfolds the slip of paper and says, "The female tribute for District 12 is-" this is one of the few moments that all of Panem is silent, "Thalia Ross." A petite 14 year old walks up to the stage. Damien takes her hand a kisses it, like does all the girl tributes, and congradulates her. You can tell she's scared. She can't even breathe, you can tell by how stiff she is. "And now for the gentlemen!" Damien yells. He quickly grabs a sheet from the top of the second bowl. I hold my breath and I fill with worry. What if it's him? What'll I do? "Our male tribute is, Jeremy Mellark!" The world sways and Dad grabs my arm, I guess I had begun to fall. Jeremy starts to walk up the stage. He looks calm and collective, but the look in his eyes shows the fear of prey as it realizes it is in danger.

I come to my senses and run under the rope right into Jeremy's arms before he even knows who it is. A couple of peace keepers try to get me off if him but I only let go for a second and that was to kick them both in the head. I busted the face mask on one of them and the other's nose just started bleeding. I quickly reattatch myself and refuse to let go. "Aidreanne. Let go of me. I'm sorry," he says very calmly. That's when I know he wants to go, to make himself look stonger. I don't cry, I just stop fighting. I look up at him and look him in the eyes. He gets what I meant to say, _Are you sure?_ He gives a slight nod and I know that's enough. I let him walk up the stairs and don't fight when 4 more peacekeepers come to carry me back to my parents. Mom and Dad are just looking down and Prim is sobbing into Mom's chest. I run. I don't stop or look back, only run. I don't care where I end up I just need to get out of here. I run to the fence and don't bother to check if the fence was alive, luckily it wasn't, and go into the woods and go strait to our emergency stash of weapons and money in a tree by the lake. I grab as many weapons as I can carry, which is all that I need, and I head home. I also grab one of our hunting bags and put the weapons in it. I reach the fence and push the bag under it and closely followed then sprinted home. I hear the rest of my family come inside. "Aidreanne!" I hear Dad call. I go down the stairs with dread. "Jeremy said happy birthday," he tells me holding out a small box. I grab the box and open it. It's a plain and simple gold chain. Better, it's _Jeremy's _chain. I told him I was going to steal it before, as a joke, but now, it means the world. I realize that I'm close to tears and bat my eyes quickly then, without a word, ran back up the stairs to continue with the weapons.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sprint upstairs and lean on the wall. The weight of the world seemed to crash on my shoulders all at once. What if he never came back? What sort of tricks did the capitol have in store for him? The capitol hates mom and dad especially because of the last war. I don't even want to imagine it. I quickly recover the bag of weapons from the top step and run to my room and lock the door. I drop the bag on my bed and walk over to my dresser. I set my hands on it and lean forward, so I can look myself directly in the eyes, which are stormy gray right now, outlined in pink from holding in my tears. I notice my dress is torn about an inch from my neck. My snake necklace is a mixture of dark red, black, and yellow, which means anger, sorrow, and confusion. My hair is down, and I quickly put it up into a ponytail. I glance into the background reflection in the mirror and remember the bag. I turn around and change clothes before I touch the bag. I walked over to the bag and began my work.


End file.
